1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foldable kites and in particular to an improved foldable kite adapted for use in fishing, including the clips and release pins used in a kite fishing system.
2. Prior Art
Fishing tackle, including rods and reels, hooks and related equipment, has been employed for centuries to catch fish. One of the problems involved in using such fishing tackle is that the fisherman is limited in the extent of water in which he may fish. The fishing range is limited because he must throw the tackle manually with the use of energy stored in the fishing rod. In the best case, a manual cast only nets 50 to 500 yards without specialized equipment.
One way to extend the fishing range is to use a boat. Unfortunately, when using boats it has been shown that the sight and sounds of the boat tends to frighten fish away from its vicinity. Once again, the fisherman must manually cast many yards away from the vicinity of the boat in order to effectively utilize his tackle.
It was observed that a kite carried aloft by wind generates sufficient lift to carry fishing tackle, thus increasing the cast available to the fisherman. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,870 to Terelli. Another is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,399 to Waldman. Another kite fishing system is shown in French Pat. No. 1,262,033 to Buland. All of these prior art fishing systems employ conventional kites which are designed to fly at a great height to the horizon. Such a conventional kite is sufficient for a kite fishing system until one wishes to extend the cast out a great distance. In that case a kite is needed which will provide sufficient lift so as not to prematurely drop the fishing tackle into the water and yet allow greater horizontal range.
If the conventional kite when used in a fishing system is allowed to contact the water, the structural members within the kite anchor the kite and do not allow for its retrieval. Also, conventional kites when striking the water are often destroyed.
Certain lifting devices were discovered which were not kites but rather parachutes and the like in that internal bracing and structural support is unecessary in their construction. The constant movement of air provides sufficient structure. One such invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,427 to Jalbert for a parachute type, multicell aerial device. Unfortunately, such parachute devices require a multitude of shrouds and weight supporting lines.
If a kite could be developed that could combine the non-rigid structural methods of a multi-celled parachute while providing flying characteristics which enable the kite to be flown closer to the horizontal in light to medium strong wind, it would certainly provide a great improvement in kite fishing systems. If that improved kite also was designed to provide a low aspect ratio and a low lift to drag ratio while being constructed out of a strong, lightweight fabric, it would even further improve kite fishing, particularly if an improved kite line clip and fishing line release pin were provided. The instant invention is directed toward these and other needs for an improved kite, and an improved kite fishing system.